


Dennis Reynolds Gameplay and Commentary

by ceralynn



Series: It's Crazy How Much Better I Am At Acting Than You [4]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceralynn/pseuds/ceralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Dennis Roleplay: Cr1tikal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dennis Reynolds Gameplay and Commentary

**Author's Note:**

> So if you aren't familiar with [cr1tikal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9YfSTJbUyQ), this isn't going to mean much to you. And even if you are, this is.. well, I'm sorry for this. That's all.

"I really don't understand what you're getting out of this, dude."

No costumes. No make up. No special lighting. No set pieces, even. Like they were preparing for a simple, casual night of lovemaking. Only this would be so much worse.

"Let me get this straight," Dennis continued. "You're planning to imitate a disembodied voice that plays video games. That's all this man does?"

"Dude, Cr1tikal is so much bigger than that," Mac said, hovering naked over Dennis in the bed, erection pressed against his ass. Dennis had no idea how exactly Mac was hard at that moment, how he could be sexually excited by the idea of recreating.. what, exactly?

"And you're going to fuck me while reciting lines from his videos?"

"What? No, dude, I'm gonna.." Mac averted his eyes anxiously, unsure how to explain in a way that would get Dennis on board. "I'm gonna like.. use the Cr1tikal format. But like, about the sex."

"This man has a format?"

"Look, can you just trust me here?"

Dennis rolled his eyes but nodded, wincing slightly as Mac's cock entered him. Fully inside of Dennis, he took a moment to catch his breath, to make sure Dennis was okay before looking up to where he knew a hidden camera was positioned, dropping his voice to the lowest pitch he could manage.

"What's up everybody, it's Cr1tikal," he intoned. "I'm fucking Dennis Reynolds. Let's do this shit."

"You are _not_ fucking me with that voice."

Mac proved him wrong, moving inside of him and building up a steady pace.

"Nice and tight, ladies and gentlemen," he went on, looking to Dennis but still addressing his imaginary audience. "I'll be honest with you, folks, this is a five-star asshole we're dealing with."

"I am going to kill you," Dennis said, voice edged with want, because as obnoxious as this was, he could not deny how good Mac felt, how it made his cock twitch to be called a five-star anything. "When you get done with this, I am going to kill and skin you. I swear to god."

"Oh, we've got death threats, comin' in hot," Mac deadpanned as he fucked him harder, not taking him seriously in the least. "Don't worry folks, this is far from the first time he's threatened to kill me during sex."

Dennis pulled a face. At least the commentary was honest. He bit his lip, holding in the moans that threatened to escape him. He didn't want to give Mac the satisfaction. Not this early, at least.

Mac leaned down, kissing along Dennis' jawline down to his neck, sucking a mark there a earning a gasped moan for his efforts and his silence. He grinned against his love's skin.

"You like that, baby?" he asked, still using that fucking voice. "That's right. I'm gonna make you _scream_ for me.."

Dennis writhed under him, angry and baffled, absolutely baffled that his love couldn't stay in character for more than ten seconds in any other scene. But ask him to improv in the style of this faceless video-gaming stranger and all goddamn bets are off, evidently. Dennis was about to voice this somehow, express how unfair it was to Dennis' scenes that Mac never offered them this level of dedication when Mac dipped down again, taking one of Dennis' nipples into his mouth and sucking, hard. Dennis arched his back, whimpering as the shift in angle deepened Mac's thrusts. He popped off after several seconds, moving to the other nipple and dragging his tongue lazily over it, giving Dennis time to recover.

"J-Jesus, Mac.."

"These are some grade A titties, ladies and gentlemen," Mac's stupid fucking impression rang out again in the small bedroom. "It's like having a personal stash of Fight Milk. Or should I say, Fuck Milk."

"Jesus fucking Christ."

Mac broke character to laugh softly before his lips closed over Dennis' nipple again, sucking gently as Dennis rode his thrusts. Small, desperate groans fell from his lips as he was fucked, devolving into fierce whispers for Mac not to stop, please, god, Mac, don't stop. Mac leaned up finally, watching Dennis' face.

"We're getting close to the finale, ladies and gentlemen," he panted, Dennis too impressed that he was somehow maintaining that voice like this to be as disgusted as he wanted to be.

"God, yeah, we are.." Dennis' pitch climbed with every word as Mac pounded into him harder and harder.

"N-now, ugh." Mac dropped his forehead to Dennis' neck, impression splintering. "The key to.. m-maintaining dominance, i-is.. o- _oh_..!!"

Mac cried out as he came inside of Dennis, feeling his muscles tighten around Mac's cock almost simultaneously. He gave a few more weak thrusts into Dennis as they both rode out their orgasms, collapsing limply onto Dennis at the end of it.

They laid in silence for a while, catching their breath before Mac finally found it in him to sit up slightly, pressing a tender kiss to Dennis' lips. Then, with a smirk, he looked away, up to the same camera he'd addressed before.

"Well, that's the end of this sex video," he concluded, voice deep. "Remember to rate the fuck, comment the fuck, and subscribe if you want to see fucks similar to this one. See ya."

\--


End file.
